


Family Portraits

by LittlePrincePotter



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman - Fandom
Genre: AO3's tagging system is weird so I have to tag it as non-sexual age play, Age Regression, Age Regression/De-Aging, Non-Sexual Age Play, but this is a sfw age regression fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:26:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28423929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittlePrincePotter/pseuds/LittlePrincePotter
Summary: Regressed Tim draws his family.This was requested by Squidge_06! I'm sorry your request took so long. I got caught up with university and the holidays. I hope you like it, and I'm sorry it's a bit short.
Relationships: Cassandra Cain & Tim Drake, Stephanie Brown & Cassandra Cain & Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Alfred Pennyworth, Tim Drake & Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Jason Todd
Comments: 13
Kudos: 113





	Family Portraits

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Squidge_06](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squidge_06/gifts).



"What do you wanna do Timmy?"

It was Dick's turn to watch Tim while he regressed today. Tim however, was rather pouty. 

"Wan' Jayjay," the younger replied, crossing his arms. 

"I know you want Jason," Dick said softly, "He'll be back soon. He just had some stuff to take care of today. We can hang out right?"

Tim's bottom lip trembled. Jason was his primary caregiver, a fact which surprised everyone, and absolutely, positively did not make Dick jealous at all. He sighed and scooped Tim up. 

"It's okay Timmy," he cooed, "How about we get you changed into some cute stuff huh?"

"Fine."

Dick walked over to the bag of regression stuff Tim had brought, while holding him on his hip. It took them a few minutes, but soon Dick had Tim changed into a t-shirt that said "Shoot for the Stars Little One" and star-themed training pants. 

He set the little boy down among his various toys and then retrieved a pacifier. 

"Does my little baby brother want a binky?" He cooed. Tim seemed to brighten a bit at the cooing and allowed Dick to place the pacifier in his mouth. Tim was sitting on the floor with his stuffed dragon in his arms, rocking back and forth slightly. 

Blue eyes scanned the miscellaneous toys in front of him. Blocks, cars, a train, etc. None of it seemed very interesting right now. He didn't want to play! He wanted to be coddled and loved and- and-

He let out a sniffle as he started to cry. "Dick!" He whined, putting his arms up. His brother didn't hesitate to scoop him up, carry him over to the bed, and plop him down in his lap. Dick held him close, kissing his head as Tim's crying got louder and louder. His pacifier fell out of his mouth as he whimpered. 

"It's okay," Dick whispered, rocking Tim a little now, "It's okay. Shhhh. It's alright. Jason will be back soon."

"Wan' Jayjay now!" He fussed. 

"What if you made something for Jason instead? A present for when he gets back."

Tim quieted as he seemed to contemplate this. He squirmed and Dick set him down on the floor in response. 

"Let me get your art stuff okay?"

He went over to Tim's bag and started setting out his art supplies. Finger paints, regular paints, crayons, markers, glue, safety scissors, colored pencils, glitter, paper, coloring books, and even clay was carefully set around Tim so he could reach it all. 

The boy looked curiously at what was set around him. What should he make? What would Jason like the most?

Well, he could try some of everything. 

…..

Dick had taken to his yoga mat after being shooed off by Tim so he could do his art. He was currently bending his body in ways that no human being was ever meant to bend in. Legs absolutely did not belong behind the head. 

Tim however, was a mess. He had glitter and paint on his arms and shirt and face. Eventually he had moved away from paints. He tried colored pencils and markers next, but they didn't seem to give him the result he wanted. 

He decided crayons next. If that didn't work, he'd move onto clay, but that was also short-lived. 

He settled on colored pencils, crayons, finger paints, and glitter. Tim worked on a picture of Jason brows furrowed in concentration as he did. He eventually finished his picture. It was Jason in a t-shirt and jeans. He was smiling and hugging Tim. The picture said "Jayjay!" In childish writing. 

Tim beamed at his creation. He looked up to get Dick's attention but hesitated. He shouldn't just make Jason. He should make Dick too! Dick was so nice to watch him today after all. Even if he was doing a weird back-bend thing right now. 

….

It snowballed from there. After a picture of Dick came a picture of Bruce, who he sometimes called Papa when regressed. He did Cass, Alfred, Damian, Barbara, Stephanie, Duke, and even Bart too. He beamed at his creations. Some of them he wouldn't be able to give to the person in the picture just yet. Duke and Stephanie had yet to find out about his regression, and he wasn't ready to tell them. 

Still, there seemed to be something missing. He needed to draw something else to complete the set.

Tim grunted quietly around his spare pacifier, sucking on it aggressively as he tried to figure out the missing piece of artwork he had yet to do. Was he missing someone? Or maybe the pictures he had already done needed something? More glitter perhaps? Or stickers! He had lots of stickers!

Still, none of that felt right. 

And then it hit him. 

Smiling and giggling to himself, Tim grabbed another piece of paper and set to work. This one was going to be just perfect! 

…

The sounds of scribbling filled the air. Tim was completely focused on his drawing. He barely noticed when Dick brought him a baby bottle of apple juice to drink. He did however, whine loudly and push him away when the older boy tried to peek at what he was making. 

"Aw Timmy. Can't I see?"

"No!" He whined, "Not ready!"

Dick just smiled at his brother's antics. "Okay, but I'm going to have to bathe you soon." Tim was caked in glitter, and Dick was partially sure the kid had glue in his hair. Well, at least the glue was washable, so it would come out. He had paint all over, even going so far as to have a blue stripe of it on his right ear. 

Tim didn't reply, so Dick went back to his yoga mat in order to let his baby brother finish his masterpiece. After a few moments, a squeal of delight sounded throughout the room. It was perfect!

"All done now?" Dick asked, chuckling quietly at how Tim was clapping his hands. He had the cutest little siblings ever. 

"Yeah!"

"How about a warm bath then huh? With bubbles and toys?"

"Yeah!" He squealed, crawling toward Dick. His older brother just scooped him up and pressed a kiss to his nose before carrying him to the bathroom. 

…………………..

Jason opened the door to Tim's room, fully expecting to see his regressed little brother launch himself at him for hugs and head kisses. 

Instead he was greeted with the sight of Alfred picking up the room. It was a wreck after all. Art supplies were spread out everywhere, and it looked like a bottle of glitter had thrown up on the floor. 

"Hey Alfred," he greeted, "what happened here?"

"Greetings Master Jason," the butler replied, "It appears Master Timothy decided to do art today. Master Richard is currently helping him with a bath. I do believe he needs it, if the state of this room is any indication."

Jason chuckled. "Yeah probably. He's messy."

"Indeed. I do find his artwork interesting though."

Alfred showed Jason the multiple pieces of art that Tim had done. He had done a picture of each family member, and then one of all of them together. In that one, Tim was sitting between Jason and Dick, both of which had the arms around Tim's shoulders. Bruce and Alfred stood behind them, with Damian up on Bruce's shoulders. To the left was Duke and Cass, and to the right was Stephanie and Barbara. It had some rainbow glitter pasted around the edges, and little heart stickers added to it. 

Jason felt his heart soar. "Has B seen this?"

"I figured Master Timothy would want to show the others himself. He did do one of you though."

Jason glanced over at Tim's artwork until he found the one Tim did of him. This one was done with paint and red glitter. It was him hugging Tim. He grinned ear to ear. Timtam was such a sweet little thing. 

"Jayjay!" 

Jason turned just in time to catch Tim as the younger boy launched himself at his brother. He stumbled a little before reaching out to steady himself on Tim's desk. 

"Hi there Little Red. Did you miss your favorite big brother?"

"Mhm!"

Dick shot him a small glare before going over to survey Tim's artwork. 

Tim was nuzzling into Jason's shoulder going "Up! Up!" He was rewarded by being lifted onto Jason's hip. 

"Someone's been busy," Jason said, bouncing Tim slightly, "Did you have fun?"

"Yeah! But I missed 'ou!" Tim jutted out his bottom lip and pouted at Jason. 

Jason just chuckled and shook his head. "Well maybe I can make it up to you. How does ice cream tonight sound?"

Jason's question was met with an excited squeal. 

"Your artwork is very pretty Timmy," Dick said as he looked at what Tim had made. He picked up the one of him doing a handstand that had blue glitter on it. "Is this one me?"

Tim blushed. "Yeah."

"I love it. Do you wanna show Papa the one you did of our family?"

"Mmmmm okay." Tim rested his cheek against Jason's collarbone while Dick gathered up today's artworks. 

"Come along then," Alfred said, "Masters Damian and Bruce and Miss Cassandra should already be at the table."

Tim was carried downstairs with Dick and Alfred following behind. Bruce smiled at him as they got in the kitchen. 

"Hi Papa!"

"Hi Tim. Did you have fun with your big brother today?"

"Yeah!" Jason lowered Tim down into his chair and then sat next to him. 

"Tim made stuff for us," Dick said as he passed around the drawings he made of everyone, and laid the one of all of them down on the table. 

"Thank you," Cassandra said, grinning down at the gift he'd given her. 

"It is… adequate Drake," Damian whispered, though he was blushing a bit. 

"It's wonderful Tim. Can I frame this in my study?"

Tim giggled. "Yes Papa!"

"Do I get to keep mine too?" Jason asked, wrapping his arm around his brother's shoulders and kissing his temple. Tim wrapped both his arms around Jason and rested his head on his shoulder. 

"Yes Jayjay."

"Good. Because I love it." 

Dick kissed his head too. "And I'm gonna frame mine in my apartment."

"And what, young masters, shall we do with this lovely picture of the whole family?" 

"Hallway!"

"You want it hung up in the hallway Timtam?" Jason asked. Tim nodded, putting his thumb in his mouth as he did. 

"Then I shall hang it after dinner." Alfred picked it up and put a hand on Tim's shoulder. "It's lovely Master Timothy."

"It was sweet of you to make it," Dick cooed, ticking at Tim's side. Tim squirmed and squealed for a moment then Dick stopped. Tim whined and buried his face in Jason's shoulder. 

"Ah Little Red," Jason teased, "Dick's just playing." He kissed Tim's head. "We really like your drawings little Timmy." 

Tim giggled as he was cooed at and given affection. He put himself in Jason's lap and Dick started petting his hair. 

"Play after dinner?" Cassandra offered. Tim replied by nodded and clapping his hands. 

Dinner was set in front of them. For Tim it was homemade dinosaur nuggets and some musher fruit salad. "Papa can 'ou feed me?" Tim said, batting his big blue eyes and Bruce. 

Bruce chuckled and moved closer to them, spoon-feeding Tim. 

….

As they ate, Alfred put the picture of the family into a frame. After dinner, Tim was carried into the hallway. He was on Jason's hip, with Alfred in front and the family following behind. 

"Did you frame the one for my office?" Bruce asked. 

"I want one," Cass piped. 

"And for me if you have a spare," Dick chimed. 

"I will make copies and get frames for all of you after I get this frame into the correct place," Alfred said as he carefully drove the nail into the wall and hung the picture on it. 

Tim squealed loudly, squirming and clapping. 

"It looks perfect there Master Timothy," Alfred said, "Perhaps you would grace us with more of your art some time?"

"I will!" He promised.


End file.
